School districts are required to maintain a certain student to staff ratio, provide certain required courses, while remaining within budgets for their district. In some districts teachers and students may move between campuses during the day for classes offered at a different campus than their home campus. In some districts, there is a facility that all campuses share for certain classes. Determining staffing for the courses at the shared facility and also at each individual campus can be challenging for districts as enrollment fluctuates and students' course needs and wants fluctuate as well. What is needed is a system for determining staffing requirements for secondary education campuses.